


i'm begging you to keep on

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the corner of her eye she saw Kira’s shoulders slump in resignation and scented the overwhelming odor of sorrow. “Just let me out here,” Kira mumbled as Malia pulled up to a four way stop.</p><p>“What? No,” Malia said, reaching out to stop Kira before made a quick escape into the cold, dreary night.</p><p>But she was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm begging you to keep on

**Author's Note:**

> prompt malira + i almost lost you

Tension hung heavy in the silence of Malia’s car. The clouds opened five miles back, drenching the area in a downpour, and hadn’t let up an inch, only emphasizing the discomfort drifting through the air. Kira hadn’t said one single word since she begrudgingly climbed in the car and slammed the door, shaking the rearview mirror with the force of her anger.

Malia’s stomach soured. She huffed out a breath between clenched teeth, and once they were far enough away from the others, she ground out, “What the hell is the matter with you?” She didn’t need to look in the mirror to know that her eyes flashed that preternatural shade of blue that designated her as less than her pack. She was a killer and knew nothing would change that.

From the corner of her eye she saw Kira’s shoulders slump in resignation and scented the overwhelming odor of sorrow. “Just let me out here,” Kira mumbled as Malia pulled up to a four way stop.

“What? No,” Malia said, reaching out to stop Kira before made a quick escape into the cold, dreary night.

But she was too late.

She laid her head on the steering wheel to gather her bearings and try to figure out what happened tonight to make Kira so upset with her, but the longer she sat there, the further Kira walked. She could barely hear Kira’s heartbeat now.

Malia slammed out of the car and ran in Kira’s direction. The rain let up, only a faint trickle falling from the sky, but it was still too dangerous for anyone, supernatural or not, to be walking home in the dark, wet night.

By the time she caught up to Kira she was soaked through and cold to bone. She always ran a little cooler than the wolves, never quite having regulated her temperature after coming back as human. Malia bounded in front of Kira, stopping her in her tracks, and oh god, Kira was crying.

Did I do that to her? Malia thought, her eyes wide with fear. In that moment she hated herself for hurting Kira.

“I-“ Kira started, her chin wobbling. “I almost lost you.”

Malia’s eyebrows drew down in confusion. “What?”

Kira brought her hands up to her face to furiously wipe the tears away from her face as a faint blush colored her cheeks. “I can’t  _do_  this anymore, Mal. I just can’t. I-“ she stopped, seemingly in shock.

“You what, Kir?”

Kira shook her head and started to pace. “I love you, okay? I love you and-“

Malia grabbed Kira and hauled her in for a kiss. It was hard and close-mouthed and it was-it was  _everything_. Kira whimpered, bringing her hands up around Malia’s neck as if holding on for dear life. Malia licked at the seam of Kira’s lips, and she opened them willingly. A small moan escaped as their tongues met. Hard turned to soft. Soft morphed to hot and hungry.

They panted as they pulled apart, only doing so as they heard a car pull up the road. Kira’s lips were swollen and kiss-bitten, her eyes glassy, but she looked happy.

Malia took Kira’s face in her hands, stroking her thumbs on delicate cheeks. “Kira,” she paused, drinking in the scent of mate. “I love you too.”

A small smile played at her lips as she nuzzled into Malia’s palm.

“I’m sorry that I put you in that situation. I’ll be more careful next time, okay? I promise.”

Kira blinked hard and nodded, allowing a few salty tears to escape. “You scared me. All that-all that blood. I didn’t know if you were alive. I can’t lose you,” she said, on the verge of a breakdown.

Malia closed her eyes and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Kira’s forehead. She pulled back to look straight into Kira’s dark eyes. “God, Kir. I’m so sorry.”

Without hesitation, Kira replied, “I know. Let’s just go home, ‘kay?”

Malia’s answering smile was sad, but she knew that they would get past this. As they walked back to the car in silence, she vowed to herself that she wouldn’t see Kira hurt again. She couldn’t stand the upset in those eyes.

She couldn’t stand that she was the one who hurt her.

Never again, she promised, as she leaned in to buckle up the most precious part of her small world.

Never again.


End file.
